High School Flashbacks
Summary Little Blue and Blue are remembering some high school moments. Plot (Little Blue and Blue are looking through a yearbook) Little Blue: Oh god! I was class clown? Blue: Yeah. Remember that incident in the locker room? (goes into a flashback of him and Red in the locker room in their towels) Red: Yeah! I don't want to show my dick in front of other guys! It's gay! Blue: But soak-dodging is just ridiculous! Little Blue: (comes out of a corner) Why don't you just wet your hair and say you had a shower? Blue: Isn't that lying? Red: I call it creative truth. Little Blue: Thank you Red! (jumps on the sink and wets his hair, but the sink breaks and water shoots out the pipe) Give me your towels! I'll block the pipes! Red: No way gay lord! Little Blue: Well what are we gonna do? (covers the pipe with is mouth but the water pressure is too much and he bounces around the locker room and knocks down the clothes lockers) Ow! No! Gah! Blue: Oh my god! Little Blue: (gets up with a black eye) Heh. (the lockers light on fire) (shows them in the principal's office) Principal: Could one of you explain how $20,000 of damage was caused in that little space in 36 seconds? Blue: (with his head wet) Well we- Little Blue: What I think my brother was about to say was, (serious voice) I caught a guy trying to steal from the locker room, and we had a fight! I was like "Drop the wallet punk!" and he was like (pretends to punch) Bang! Bang! And I was like Bop! Bop! So, I threw him across the room and the locker went SMASH! And that's when my boys Red and Blue came out of the showers. (winks) And then we trashed him and he jumped out the window. (eyeballs the room) Principal: I don't believe it. (cuts to Red, Blue, and Little Blue in detention) (flashback ends) Blue: I don't know what was funnier, your lie or you bouncing around the room! (cracks up) Little Blue: Shut up! Hey, do you remember when we both fought for Pink for Prom? Blue: Aha! So you admit to liking Pink! Little Blue: When we were in high school! Anyways, do you remember it? Blue: About as well as I can remember her breasts. (goes into flashback again) Blue: (talking to Red) So I got my eye on that pink chick over there. (points to Pink) Red: Just better beat your bro to it! Blue: What? (looks to see Little Blue walking up to Pink) Oh no you don't! (runs up and tackles him before he reaches her) Pink: I'll just go now. (walks away) Little Blue: (gets Blue off of his back) What the hell man? Blue: I told you I wanted her! Little Blue: I didn't promise anything! Blue: Fine! Let's see who can get her! Little Blue: Fine by me! But, you'll lose because chicks dig the hoodie! Blue: It's just a kiss preventer! (pulls the tightening string on his hood and it closes) Little Blue: (muffled) You'll pay when I can see you! (shows both of them trying to impress Pink while pushing each other away) Pink: I'm flattered but, you two just look too much alike for me to think who is more handsome. Little Blue: Then let skill guide you! (runs up a three story building and grabs a rose off a vine and jumps down and hands it to her) Blue: Oh yeah? (a fake version of Ocho Muerte's tentacle grabs her and Blue gets out a fake sword and cuts her free) Little Blue: Seriously? It was cardboard! Blue: Well what was I supposed to do? Get a real giant octopus? (they start arguing) Pink: Stop! I'll make my decision before Prom starts! Until then, leave me alone! (walks away) Blue: It's your fault. (a time card appears saying "One Long Decision Later") Little Blue: Have you made your decision? Pink: Yes, and I choose..... Blue: Please be me. Please be me. Please be me. Pink: The Raccoon! Both: WHAT?!?! Raccoon: Ret us go my rove. (they walk off) Little Blue: This stinks, I bought two tickets! Blue: Lucky! Red stole mine. Little Blue: You know what we should do? Blue: Last minute date? Little Blue: No. (shows them dancing at the Prom) Blue: I hate this. (flashback ends) Blue: Well, I got one more memory. Little Blue: What's that? Blue: Graduation. Little Blue: God! That was a pain! (goes into flashback again) (shows Blue and Little Blue in their graduation gowns) Blue: This is it! This is the end of all this drama. Little Blue: Yep. After a horrible soak-dodging incident and fighting over a girl, we're finally here! Blue: I still have no idea how Red's graduating. (shows Red pointing a gun to the principal) Red: LET ME GRADUATE, BITCH!!! (cuts back to Blue and Little Blue) Little Blue: Don't ask me how that idiot made it. Blue: Let's just focus on us. I'm gonna get my diploma! Little Blue: Me too! I'll finally be able to complete my dream of being an inventor! I can gather DNA from ancient figures and bring them here! Blue: Whatever. I'll get a beautiful wife, maybe a kid, and live a great life! Little Blue: And it's all an hour away! Blue: Yeah! All I can think about is- Man: Noooo! Little Blue: What the hell? (the man runs up to them) Man: The graduation stage ha been rigged with explosives! Not even the FBI or SWAT can defuse them! Blue: That's terrible? Can we help? Man: Well, there's a space only you kids can fit through. Can you two go through there and find a wire placed in there and cut it? Little Blue: We'd be honored to help! Blue: Dude If we die, we won't graduate! Little Blue: We won't, because we're the two smartest kids in school! We can do this! Blue: You do make a good point. We're in! Man: Yes! Get in there now! We can't waste time! Blue: On it sir! Let's go! (they go in the small space and Little Blue pulls out some pliers) Little Blue: Where did you say it was? Man: (on the floor boards on top of them) Around one of those stilts! Blue: We found them! Little Blue: This is either gonna defuse it, or blow us all up! Blue: WHAT?!?! Little Blue: Here we go. (cuts it and nothing happens) It worked! (excited) Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! (the bomb explodes and the stage is blown away and Blue and Little Blue are on the ground covered in dust) Well. (coughs) Do you think we can still graduate? Blue: No. No we cannot dickwad! (flashback ends) Blue: Horrible! Little Blue: Now, let's look at our college memories! Blue: Damn it! THE END